Preluded Feelings
by Haruyuki19
Summary: Sunako the wall flower of darkness who hates everything bright but there is only one thing that she hates more, is one word that made her never want to love again. And it doesn't help that she starts to feel weird around Kyouhei and a monster wants her.
1. Chapter 1

• lost •

A/N I always wanted to make a story for wallflower so here it is. Hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower.

Prologue:

His lips pressed against mine in a gentile manner that I couldn't bare to resist his sweet lies and kisses that he promised to only give me.

The temptation filled me with fear that I wouldn't be able to break away from this devil.  
"Trust me" he whispered in a voice as sweet and as gentile as a honey filled sea.

He was a devil in angel's clothing. He lured me in like a lost animal giving into desire. Helplessly under his control and forever in love.

[The near future]

This fairytale begins like most stories don't. With a princess of darkness and a prince of light with a dark heart who haunts the dreams of fair maidens who will never be freed from his endless nightmares.

"Why can't you make fried shrimp tonight? It not like you has a life!" Kyouhei yelled to Sunako whose hand was a little to close to the cutlery knives. " well maybe if you weren't such a self centered ass hole all the time, I would have probably finished by now but no you had to be born a natural ass wipe right?" she yelled back even louder than his voice. He laughed "and we all know you know how that feels" he said calmly. By now Sunako's hand was held tightly around a knife.

"Um... Sunako I'm hungry" Yuki cried which he found out was one of the biggest mistake he ever made in his whole life since Sunako turned to him with a totally pissed off look plastered on her face clearly. "Hungry? You're freaking hungry?" she asked raising her voice to an almost impossible tone.  
" y-yes" Yuki shuddered in a small voice which made Takenga and Ranmaru face palm that Yuki would even answered such an obvious rhetorical question that would probably make them all end up in the emergency room. Again.

There was a long awkward silence that was broken by Sunako's crazy laughing "Why don't you ask Mr. Ass wipe to do it. Since he clearly knows everything". Kyouhei remained composed as he nodded in agreement " I even bet I know it's that special time of the month for you." he said making everyone gasp with fear as they backed away from Kyouhei who sealed his doom. "Like seriously an infant could even tell. It's like she ate instant bit** oats for breakfast today" he joked.

Sunako's hair covered her face so no one could tell what she was thinking until a single tear dropped on to the floor. And in a blink of an eye her hand flew across Kyouhei's face. "That's not true!" she cried before she stormed off to her room.

I hate them all. Why can't I just disappear? Why did he have to still haunt me? She thought before locking herself in her room.

[The beginning]

Sunako's Pov

It all started on my favorite day of the week. The day that gives me a purpose to live and be surrounded in blood shed and gore. Just the way I like it. Yep to night was none other than Movie night.

I skipped happily down the stairs, feeling great until I spotted the guys at the bottom of the stairs looking more suspicious than ever.

Ranmaru grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly " you look very ravishing today Sunako" he whispered. I pulled my hand away and covered my nose to keep from turning into a red fountain.

"w-what do you want?" I hissed. He smiled despite my fowl attitude" can't I give a complement once in a while?" he asked looking hurt that I would accuse him not wanting anything else. Takenga shook his head " the chance of Ranmaru not wanting anything more is zero out of infinity" he said fixing the glasses that he quickly put on his face to seem more smart. Kyouhei toke the glasses " the answer is no you can't just give out complements .Now what are you up to?" he asked.  
Yuki frowned " what are you guys talking about you guys told me that we have to be extra nice because it's Sunako's dooms d-" Yuki tried to say before Kyouhei covered his mouth.

They all laughed uncomfortably "that's so funny but you know Yuki. As dumb as a brick. Blonds "Takenga said while receiving a glare from both Yuki and Kyouhei.

"Whatever" I uttered before leaving them to their stupidness.

The rest of the day flew by and I was happily sitting in my room watching one of the latest kill flick movies in the dark with all my mannequin friends until Kyouhei busted into my room for the fiftieth time in ten minutes, starting another fight but this time about his lunch not having enough ' kick ' in the sauce for his fried shrimp. So I gave it to him happily and I was reassured that he wouldn't complain about that shit again.

Night came in a flash and I tried so hard not to let their presents ruin my day no matter how blinding 'they' are until they really started to piss me off. And when I say 'they' I really mean Kyouhei who came bursting into my room once again.

"Look, for the last time you assho..." I trailed off noticing that it wasn't Kyouhei at all but a strangely familiar, beautiful guy standing by the door.

"It's good to see you my dearest Sunako. Long times no see" he said in a smooth tone that made me shiver.

He toke a few steps closer and closer until he stood before with a grin playing at the corner of his lip. "What's wrong? Don't you remember me?" he said in a lower tone than before.

I shook my head still paralyzed by his dark, alluring beauty. He laughed Then he toke my arms and pulled me onto my bed as though it was his very own. My eyes widen and I wanted to yell at him but no words came. I was still hypnotized by his looks. Who is this guy I wondered trying to struggle out of his grasp.

He chuckled then whispered in my ear softly the words I dreaded most before his lips pressed against mine "ugly"

A/N if the story gets confusing don't hesitate to ask them and don't forget to review. Also the next chapter will continue form being in the past but in Kyouhei's Pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 The mysterious love rival

A/N Sorry it toke me so long to update. I was sadly grounded and had all electronic devices stripped from my soul (seriously. I was going through electronic withdraw) so without further delays the second chapter. Please Enjoy, read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower.

Keyohei's Pov

Damn that Sunako. I thought as I walked fiercely to Sunako's room without hesitation. Why do I always find myself being pulled to her? It's not like I want to but I feel like there is something about her that makes me feel so happy and less alone.

She makes me feel loved even though she gives me cold stares and scowls at me. I feel like she's the real thing out off all the girls I've seen. But I could never say that to her face because when ever I try to tell her how much i longed for her, I would always chicken out and yell or tease her about something I really love about her. Even though I know that she would only want to be with me even less.

What can I say; I'm just a kid with a huge crush at heart. But who cares there's still time for me to grow. Plus it's not like she's going anywhere right?

That's what I thought until I was staring into the face of my new rival who had her pinned to the bed in a compromising position.

Fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks and a smile of pure satisfaction was playing on the creep's digesting face. What did he do to her? I questioned myself in hope to find the answer but it never came.

I clenched my hands into a fist as the guy turned to me with the same smile but this time his eyes held something more. A challenge. And at that moment all I knew was that I might go to jail for this because deep down I had a feeling that this asshole was gonna die...

This is a challenge that I refuse to back down from.

"You filthy bastard! Get the Fu** off her!" I yelled angrily as my fist went strait to his face with such speed and strength I never knew I had. But just as my fists were about to be satisfied with his soon to come pain I heard the most blood curdling voice.

"Kyouhei! Don't you dare hurt my poor little shun!" the voice said.

My eye flared with anger but i dropped my fist in surrender "great timing aunty" I growled as I turned around to make eye contact with rent collecting witch.

"What the hell happened here Kyouhei?" I heard Ranmaru and asked by the door way.

I smiled as I sensed a close victory for me at hand. "I'll tell you what happened." I chuckled darkly then I pointed to the creepy guy next to Sunako who still looked like she was in shock.

"This guy... No, this little bit** snuck in here and tried to d-" "Nothing" Sunako said calmly, cutting into my winning sentence.

"He did nothing" she clarified.

Everybody looked at me for my explanation to why I was about to knock his brains out. So i did the only thing that i could.

Play along.

So I slightly opened my mouth and smirked. "He snuck in here and ate my share of fried shrimp" I laughed half heartedly as on the inside I felt broken and betrayed.

Auntie sighed "That's still no excuse for wha-"

The D-bag held out his hand to indicate for her to stop talking and stood up then looked directly at Me." it's alright. You don't need to apologize just make sure it doesn't happen 'again' "He stressed the last part then held out his hand in a fake ass peace treaty.

I stood there for a moment speechless and clueless on how i should react. I can lie but I won't touch the hands that caused her pain.

So I growled and walked strait out the door. "Such bullshit" I grumbled but I knew everybody heard it especially 'him'.

Why would she tried to save someone who caused he pain…unless she wanted him to do it.

A/N okay so that was the second chapter hope it wasn't boring. But know you know why he likes to yell and tease her all the time. I hope it wasn't too ooc for you but I thought Kyouhei should have a soft side to him. Anyways if the layout of the first chapter was too hard to understand. I'm going to break it down. The prologue was a dream she had. And then when I said like in the near future it means it's gonna happen after I write about what happened before Sunako and Kyouhei even get into a fight in the very beginning.

Sorry to confuse you but it made a lot of sense to me before. So please review and I'll make sure to make another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 A Doubtful Decision**

**Kyouhei's Pov  
**

The bastard's name was Shun Hiroyama. He was the son of auntie's new boyfriend and just to make my life more of a living hell, he had to stay in the same mansion… with us… with me… and with... Sunako.

We were all in the living room getting all friendly and acquainted with the creep while I was suffering, on the verge of pure insanity as I listened to the amount of garbage pouring out of THAT guy's mouth like a waterfall.

I sneered at Shun, as I did so I noticed a dark figure in the background. I stared harder and found my raven haired beauty, the only girl who could make my heart stop and quicken all at the same time with just one meaningless glance.

I don't know when or how I developed these feelings but it's clear that they just won't go away on their own. So I guess… this is what you would call love? But why would she try to save a guy like him? I just don't get it...

I kept looking at her; she watched Shun's every move and gesture so intensely. Suddenly, I felt a burning pain in my chest that I'd never felt before.

I watched and noticed that there was something about the look in her eyes that made my stomach turn and I felt completely repulsed. That feeling was also mixed with pain, betrayal, sorrow and hatred.

I kept staring at her, even harder than before. Does she actually like that bastard?

I clenched my hands into fists, my nails dug into my palms so hard that I could feel the flesh starting to split and bruise within seconds.  
Was this what people call jealousy? No... I refuse to stoop to that idiotic, love sickened level.

I watched as Sunako quietly walked into the kitchen; I decided that this was my only chance to find out.

**Sunako's Pov**

_'I'm alright. I'm not scared and I'm not shaking'_ I told myself over and over as I gripped the kitchen counter trying to be all tough, but the truth was that my whole body was shaking so bad that if I had stayed in the living room any longer I would have passed out.

Why did Kyouhei have to see me like that? And why did he look so upset?

The image of Kyouhei's face kept appearing in my head like a subliminal message and each time I saw his pained face I felt even guiltier. Then suddenly Shun's face appeared in my thoughts without any warnings, I quickly put my hand over my mouth, trying not to throw up. Then I heard someone walk up from behind me.

"So you are the type of girl who goes kissing random guys? Who would have guessed?" Kyouhei said, smiling from behind me.

I felt anger and heat rise to my face and all guilt and remorse disappeared.

I frowned, stood up straight and began to swiftly walk past him not wanting to hear his snappy insults in my pitiful position. "That's none of your business," I said bitterly before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him.

He let out a small chuckle then brought his face closer to mine. "How about you give me one too? What's once more with me, right? It shouldn't be a problem," he whispered. I cracked a nervous smile.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked unsure. He leaned in closer, our lips were only millimetres apart, his warm and foreign breath brushing against my pale skin.

"Try me," he breathed.

I started to tense up like a scared cat but just before his lips meet mine. I shoved him away and rushed to the sink where I let out all the sick feelings I felt before.

I heard Kyouhei chuckling again softly but bitter, then a bit louder as I gripped onto the counter once more, feeling stupid and embarrassed. "So I guess you only kiss that guy..." he said darkly with a trace of hurt.

That's not it! I wanted to say but the words wouldn't leave my lips. "Or..." he continued, his eyes shining with hidden evil, "Maybe if I call you 'that' you will," he thought out loud, laughing.

He started to approach me again with a morbid smirk on his face as he touched the ends of my jet-black hair.

"What's wrong? Aren't I right? Or did I upset you again, ugl-"

I didn't let him finish the word before my hand swiftly flew across his face, leaving a red mark on his fair skin. "Screw you!" I yelled, clenching my hand into a fist. "Do you have any idea what that word even means to me?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

There was a long pause as he stared blankly at me, then he simply, darkly uttered, "Of course I do and that's why I said it."

That last sentence hit me deep into my stomach. It felt like a great gaping wound, the endless pain gradually eating away the last drops of life you have left. This wasn't one of our normal fights this was something much more violent and for the first time I was at a loss for words.

I threw him to the ground, "I hate you so much! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I screamed raising my voice to a tone I never knew I had.

"Because I can't," I barely heard him whisper.

At that moment I could just feel something inside me beginning to crumble into invisible pieces as I replayed the moment that single word escaped from his mouth in my head as I walked down the halls that were lit by the setting citric sun over the horizon.

_'Why do I care so much that he said that? Why was he acting so serious?'_

_'Is it him who can't leave me alone or is it really me who can't leave him?'_

I kept walking haphazardly down the halls until someone once again pulled my arm. And for a happy little moment I thought it was Kyouhei about to apologise but then the person roughly twisted my arm behind my back, making me cry out in pain.

"Wow, you and your boyfriend are so caring towards each other," he laughed sarcastically. "I'm jealous," he hissed into my ear, malice and evil dripping off each word like poison from a bloodied knife.

"Shun..." I trailed off trying to hold in my cries of pain so nobody would hear them. He gripped my hair tightly then pulled my head back so my face was somewhat facing his smiling one… upside down.

I tried to speak but the horrible pain from my scalp and arm rippled throughout my body and it kept me from forming a proper sentence, and he knew this very well.

"Yes, Sunako, what is it?" he purred, he played along just to make me suffer from my vocal difficulties. I held back a small cry as he pulled harder and I uttered a simple but deadly, "let... go," clenching teeth together.

"Where's the please?" he snickered.

_'Got to hell bastard, you don't deserve one!'_ is what I wanted to say but I clenched my fists and managed to get out a feeble sounding, "please?"

He sighed then gripped tighter. "Hmm, Sunako I don't know. Maybe if you give me something," he said, sighing in fake pity.

I nodded my head quickly, I wanted this pain to end! He smiled wider and twisted my arm again, so hard that I could almost feel the bone about to give out and snap. I cried out. He placed his hand over my mouth to seal my cries. With his other hand he stroked through my hair roughly and put a finger to his lips, "not too loud or I'll give you something to scream about."

"So, are you going to except my deal?" He asked once more in a hushed tone. "Or do you want me to have a talk to your boyfriend?"

He wrenched my arm one more time before allowing my limp body to collapse on the floor. Shun stooped in front of me with an amused look on his face. I stared back at him fearfully. He took my hands then pinned them hardly against the wall," now, kiss me like you were going to do with your boyfriend," he said, soft but threatening.

Just before our lips met, I heard footsteps. I glanced above Shun's head and saw Kyouhei about to pass us by. Without saying a word, without looking my way, without helping me, without calling my name or to tell me he didn't want to leave me alone.

I closed my eyes, holding back these unwanted and unknown tears. Then I heard his footsteps stop. I opened my eyes and saw he was standing right in front of me. "Was it that sickening to kiss me?" he whispered in an almost inaudible voice that made me wonder if he had said it in the first place.

I wanted to speak but I couldn't seem to muster any courage to do so. I just ended up staring at him as he glared hatefully, no… not hatred… more like… disappointment. He was disappointed, I disappointed him… I watched him turn away from us.

"You really are an ugly girl, Sunako," he chuckled in a forced teasing tone before walking slowly back down the halls.

"Looks like you boyfriend is pissed," Shun mocked, he stopped chuckling and looked at me closely. "Are you shaking?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

"I-I..." I began to say quietly.

"You what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't understand!" I cried, feeling so dizzy that my vision was moving almost as fast as my thoughts. Everything in my vision darkened even though it was still afternoon.

The next moment I found myself laying on the cold floor that I had once walked on, gasping for air, the world around spun around me… and turned completely black.

I heard a voice in my head, calling my name. I opened my eyes and found that I was being held by Kyouhei. I felt warm and loved.

His face was close to mine, like he was about to kiss me. But he was smiling so sadly that I felt all the happiness from being embraced by him slowly drain away from me the longer I gazed at him.

I felt an incredible urge to press my lips against his. I couldn't stop the thought. It was almost like instinct or destiny. I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly but then I felt liquid drip down my cheeks.

_'Tears?'_

I opened my eyes but he was already gone. The tears weren't from him but from my very own eyes.

"Ugly," his voice echoed from out of the darkness.

"Wait!" I called but every time I took a step further it seemed her taking one back. I collapsed and realized that it was all hopeless. I started to break out into deep sobs. "Please, please Kyouhei don't hate me," I cried. And in my mind I heard a small sorry in response.

I felt my heart cracking into unfixable pieces. I looked out into the darkness and saw a figure. "Wait, please!

Kyouhei I lov-" I tried to say but once again I was reaped from my voice. I cried out in utter frustration and sadness. I felt completely lifeless and empty inside.

-  
I woke up to find myself back in my own room, in my own bed. The only thing that remained from my confusion filled dream was the tears that ran in tragic rivulets down my broken face.

"Why?" I cried to the ceiling.

I looked sadly around the room then towards the doorway, where I saw Kyouhei standing there and I sat up hoping beyond hopes that he would forgive me and hold me and make me feel like I was truly wanted. I jumped off the bed and raced over to the figure that was Kyouhei, but it seems even that was my imagination as he disappeared as soon as I reached him. I threw myself to the floor and curled up into a tight, little ball.

Even in my mind he wants nothing to do with me. So here I was stuck trying to imagine myself in his arms once more. I longed for his warm touch, the touch that lingers on my skin and sends sparks of electricity through my veins.

What good am I, if I desperately need him by my side to survive?

A/N sorry 4 taking 2 long to update but i had $hit to do (not literally :P) but anyways heres chapter three after blood sweat and tears. also i would like to thank my awesome editor **vampreannadanser** for fixing up my grammatically challenged work so it shall hurt you no more (it's also thanks to her that this story was able to proceed (yay! :D .) also you could also check out her stories (there are no errors) so that would be nice but anyways **please read and review** so i could get my inspiration back to finish this story after so long.


End file.
